Dengue fever is a febrile disease caused by one of the four dengue virus serotypes DEN-1, DEN-2, DEN-3 and DEN-4, which belong to the family Flaviviridae. The virus is transmitted to humans primarily by Aedes aegypti, a mosquito that feeds on humans.
Infections produce a range of clinical manifestations, from milder flu-like symptoms to the more severe and sometimes fatal hemorrhagic disease. Typical symptoms include fever, severe headache, muscle and joint pains and rashes. The more severe forms of the disease are dengue hemorrhagic fever (DHF) and dengue shock syndrome (DSS). According to the WHO, there are four major clinical manifestations of DHF: (1) high fever (2) haemorrhagic phenomena (3) thrombocytopaenia and (4) leakage of plasma. DSS is defined as DHF plus weak rapid pulse, and narrow pulse pressure or hypotension with cold, clammy skin and restlessness. The severity of DHF can be reduced with early detection and intervention, but subjects in shock are at high risk of death.
Dengue is endemic in tropical regions, particularly in Asia, Africa and Latin America, and an estimated 2.5 billion people live in areas where they are at risk of infection. There are around 40 million cases of dengue fever and several hundred thousand cases of DHF each year. In Singapore, an epidemic in 2005 resulted in more than 12000 cases of dengue fever.
Despite regular outbreaks, previously infected people remain susceptible to infection because there are four different serotypes of the dengue virus and infection with one of these serotypes provides immunity to only that serotype. It is believed that DHF is more likely to occur in subjects who have secondary dengue infections. Efficient treatments for dengue fever, DHF and DSS are being sought.
Yellow fever virus (YFV), West Nile virus (WNV), Japanese encephalitis virus (JEV), tick-borne encephalitis virus, Kunjin virus, Murray Valley encephalitis, St Louis encephalitis, Omsk hemorrhagic fever virus, bovine viral diarrhea virus, Zika virus and Hepatitis C virus (HCV) also belong to the family Flaviviridae.
WNV can be asymptomatic, or it can cause flu-like symptoms in some individuals. In some cases it causes neurological disorders, encephalitis, and in severe cases can result in death. WNV is also transmitted by mosquitos. YFV is another mosquito-borne virus, which can cause severe symptoms in infected individuals. JEV is also transmitted by mosquitoes, and is either asymptomatic or causes flu-like symptoms, with some cases developing into encephalitis. The acute encephalitis stage of the disease is characterised by convulsions, neck stiffness and other symptoms.
HCV is a blood-borne virus that is transmitted by blood-to-blood contact. In the initial (acute) stage of the disease, most subjects will not show any symptoms. Even during the chronic stage (i.e. where the disease persists for more than 6 months), severity of symptoms can vary from subject to subject. In the long term, some infected persons can progress to cirrhosis and liver cancer. Current treatments for HCV infection include treatment with various combinations of inerferon, ribavirin, and inhibitors of the HCV NS3 protease. Inhibitors of the viral NS5B, NS5A and NS4 proteins have also shown efficacy in clinical trials.
Efficient treatments for infections caused by these Flaviviridae viruses are being sought as well.
It has now surprisingly been found that certain nucleoside analogs are useful for the treatment of viral infections such as those caused by a virus of the family Flaviviridae, especially dengue virus, yellow fever virus, West Nile virus, Japanese encephalitis virus, tick-borne encephalitis virus, Kunjin virus, Murray Valley encephalitis, St Louis encephalitis, Omsk hemorrhagic fever virus, bovine viral diarrhea virus, Zika virus and Hepatitis C virus, and other Flaviviridae viruses as described herein.